luciusfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Day Slip
<<< Previous ... Next >>> Chapter date December 24, 1972 Target Alastair, the house butler. Inventory items needed *Empty water bottle. Ouija board's riddle *''My forms can be many, my uses can vary, but when I'm solid, I might be slippery.'' Description Your father has invited McGuffin to your family Christmas dinner. While toasting for the now and then (you know, all our dead employees), Charles tasks Alastair with bringing another bottle of Burgundy and turning on the Christmas lights on his way. With a little help from your telekinetic fine tuning, he is going to enjoy one brutal slipout. The press is finally getting wind about this and neither your father or McGuffin are too happy about this. A reporter named Wayne Preston tries to snoop around but gets thrown off the estate by the detective. Walkthrough While in your bedroom grab the empty water bottle on the shelf, and go to the kitchen or the bathroom and fill it at the faucet. Go out in the courtyard and, from the socket near the doors to the central wing, pull the plug from the Christmas lights. There will be an indicator on the ground to tell you where to use the water bottle. Alastair will come out to investigate the lights going out, slip on the patch of ice you created and fall to the ground. Equip your telekinesis and concentrate on the large icicle dangling above him. Enjoy the cutscene. McGuffin's Entry I was almost ready to bring in the Latina maid. I was planning on searching her room hoping to find a bottle of rat poison or a padlock. But suddenly it was too late. It seems that Tom Wagner, brother of Charles, had an affair with two of the maids. I guess one of them found out and wasn't happy about it. Can't really figure out what they saw in that guy. I mean, he was mooching from his brother and doing god knows what in his dirty little film room. When we searched that room, it was a sick pervert's nest. I mean they had a kid in that house! Little did I know about this kid. Notebook Updates *''Butler Alastair.'' *''Seems that everyone is having Christmas dinner in the dining room. Only Alastair is away from the crowd. Perhaps I can find a way to get rid of him outside.'' *''This gives me an idea. He should be careful, it could get slippery outside during the winter.'' *''What do I have that could carry water and doesn't raise any suspicions?'' *''He slipped and hurt his back. That didn't do the trick by itself. It needs some fine-tuning. I should look around here for a solution.'' Mentions If you are unsure about how to kill Alastair, he himself will drop you a hint: "If you play outside, be very careful. The ground can be very slippery." Notes After slipping and falling, Alastair will remain on the ground and repeat "Oh... Go and get help Lucius, quick! I must have pulled my back out" until you drop the icicle on him. If you just pull the plug on the Christmas lights and don't do anything else, Alastair will simply plug the installation back in and wonder: "What's with the cable? You aren't playing with me, are you Lucius?". Your mother's state is showing signs of deterioration. She sings "Sur le pont d'Avignon " for the first time. Your tutor James is expressing his concerns about your development and requests a private conversation with Nancy. Tom is hitting on Susan: "Now that you're here, everything's perfect!" to which she replies, visibly irritated: "What's that supposed to mean?". Bugs On very rare occasions, it is possible to get stuck inside the snow and you wouldn't be able to move.Category:Chapters Category:Lucius Chapters